Belgium's Mission
by XxCatalinaxX
Summary: Veneziano invites Belgium over for lunch with plans that are not exactly innocent, the latter bringing along someone else;Romano


Title:Belgium's Mission

Series:Hetalia Axis Powers

Pairing:RomanoXVeneziano, LovinoXFeliciano

Rating:T

Genre:Romance, Fail!Humor

Warnings:RomanoXVeneziano, Itacest, possible OOCness(Out of character-ness)

Disclaimer:This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. This has no relation to the real countries and its people. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Summary: Veneziano invites Belgium over for lunch, plans not exactly innocent, the latter bringing along someone else;Romano.

* * *

><p><em>Belgium's Mission<em>

There were times where Lovino was not in fact a dick. They weren't often and rarely lasted long, but it _was_ possible, only a select few being allowed this privilege-Belgium, Japan, and at times Spain. Having had only experienced this on special occasions, Veneziano was a bit jealous, often wondering why his brother was nicer to Belgium and Japan than, he himself. Because sure, Belgium and Japan were nice people, often kind to the older Italian, but they were brothers and that had to count for something!

Being the happy go-lucky guy he was, Feliciano often let it go. At times though, he'd take matters into his own hands, inviting these _friends_ over for lunch, adding a _special_ ingredient into their pasta, forgoing the innocent act when they fell sick. He'd apologize and they would forgive him, and that was that. Today, he had invited the _beautiful_ Belgium over. The same wheat-haired, green-eyed Belgium that had just walked into his home, along with one .

"Thank you for inviting me over, Veneziano!" greeted Belgium, smiling. After pecking Feliciano on his cheeks and vise versa, they began their way toward the living room, a scowling Lovino in tow. Taking seats on a comfortable white couch, they began to make small talk. Eventually they got into a topic that had been plaguing Feliciano's mind; why Lovino was there.

"Ve~! So what's Romano doing here?" asked Feliciano, cheerfully. Tilting his head to the side, he noticed that his brother was awful close to the green-eyed nation. Too close for his liking, and not only that, but he had been acting a bit strange. Whenever Belgium talked to Romano, he would stutter slightly and a light blush would find its way to his cheeks. _I wonder why Lovino's been acting so strange..._thought Feliciano.

"Oh! Um, well Romano was helping me out earlier so I asked him to come. I hope you don't mind." answered Belgium, sheepishly.

"It's OK! I was just curious, that's all~!" reassured the brown-eyed Italian.

"Really?" she said, smiling softly.

"Really." responded Veneziano, smiling. Scowling, once again, Lovino glared at his younger counter part.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" growled Lovino. He really hated it when people forgot him. Lovino also hated it when Feliciano was the center of attention, just like he was now.

"We're sorry, Romano. We didn't mean to." said Belgium, trying to keep the peace. She was a kind and gentle person who didn't like causing trouble for people; Belgium was the type of person that would try to avoid conflict, preferring peace.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." replied Lovino, crossing his arms while looking away. A rosy hue now residing on his cheeks, he had opted to stare at Feliciano. His brother wore a pastel long-sleeve shirt, chocolate-colored pants, and a pair of tan loafers. In contrast, Romano was wearing a crimson long-sleeve dress shirt, coal-colored pants, and shoes. All in all they both looked pretty good.

"Ve~! Romano,are you okay?" asked the usually chipper nation.

"Of course I am. Why the hell wouldn't I be!" responded Romano, eyebrow raised.

"Um,well... You've just been staring at me for a while. It's kinda freaking me out~!" said Veneziano.

"What makes you think I'd want to look at your ugly face!" retorted Lovino.

"Aw. Romano you're being mean!" whined the brown-haired male.

"Shut up!" scolded the hazel-eyed male. Another thing he hated was when his brother whined.

"Guys you should-" began the green-eyed girl.

"Fratello~! Do you want a hug?" questioned Feliciano.

"No! Stay the hell away from me!" replied Lovino, trying to break out of his brother's hold. Sadly, he couldn't. Knowing his brother wouldn't let go anytime soon, he stopped struggling. Feliciano smiled, head rested on Lovino's shoulder, he sighed. _Fratello smells so nice..._thought Feliciano absentmindedly.

"Hmph." muttered Lovino. He had begun to relax into his brother's embrace, enjoying the warmth that accompanied Feliciano. There was also another warmth, a warmth that he felt on his cheeks. His fingers twitched, wanting to comb through his brother's hair. Startled, Feliciano opened his eyes when he felt Lovino's fingers in his hair, before he began to hum in contentment.

Surprised, though pleased with the sight that was occurring but a few feet away from her, Belgium smiled. Feliciano straddled Lovino, nose nuzzling where neck met shoulder, humming as Lovino combed through brown-locks. She also found herself blushing so she directed her attention to the rest of the living room.

Beige walls surrounded her and black marble lay at her feet. Directly in front of her was a low-glass table that sat on the floor with golden legs. Past that was a fireplace, on either side shelves filled with antiques. Beside it, a black piano stood proudly. To the left of her, beyond Lovino and Feliciano, flat against the wall was a mirror with gold rimming. And she herself sat on a white couch with two cushions to the right of the doorway and four vertical. On each cushion was a square white pillow with a circular pillow every three cushions.

Behind the large white couch were four windows with tan curtains, light streaming into the room. Belgium looked down at her lap and sighed. She couldn't help but admire everything; it was so beautiful and she felt so out of place in her green dress, white sweater, green ribbon headband, and white slip-ons. _So pretty... Everything here is so pretty..._ commended Belgium.

"Fratello, you smell nice." mumbled Feliciano.

"Why the hell are you smelling me for! Weirdo!" sputtered Lovino, as he  
>jerked. Lifting his head, Feliciano stared at Lovino for a moment.<p>

"Ve~? Then why were you touching _my_hair for, Fratello?" countered Feliciano, slightly smirking. Lovino felt his blush deepen; the older Italian cursed his brother mentally.

"Screw you!" retaliated Romano.

"Romano~! You're being mean again!" chided Veneziano.

"Who cares! Get off me!" justified Romano, irked that his brother had begun to hug him again.

"Nope. I think you need another hug to get less grumpy." reasoned Feliciano.

"I don't need your hugs!" protested Lovino, trying yet again to break his brother's hold. No such luck. Feliciano may not look like it , but he did have muscles. Not distinctive ones, but muscles nonetheless. It's true. _But I want you to have them..._pouted Feliciano, before they began to bicker once more.

Watching them argue from one cushion away, Belgium stifled a giggle. To her, it was obvious that they cared about each other. Even if they went about it the wrong way, she could just tell. With every snide remark about Germany from Romano or to that look in Veneziano's eyes when she told him about all her fun times with the dark-haired brunette, it was all so clear to her. And so, she had insisted that Romano accompany her to Veneziano's humble abode. Hopefully everything would go well, and she wouldn't end up with food poisoning. Again.

"Veneziano, why don''t we have lunch?" asked the wheat-haired girl.

"Ve~! OK. But we'll need to go shopping!" resolved Veneziano, tearing himself away from Romano. _Since Romano's here, I won't be able give Belgium a stomach-ache... _thought Feliciano, idly.

"I just need to get my wallet~!" said Feliciano, cheerfully. He left in search of his wallet, leaving Belgium and Romano alone. Things had been a little awkward at first, however after a few minutes everything was anew. _Dammit, when the hell did it get so cold!_contemplated Lovino.

"Romano, I don't mean to pry, but are you alright?" implored Belgium. She had noticed that he had begun to shiver after the loss of contact with Veneziano.

"What? No, I'm fine." denied Romano. He shivered again and Belgium smiled lightly.

"Here. I know that's it's a bit small for you. Even so, could you please wear it?" she inquired.

"I guess so. Just don't make a big a deal out of it." consented Romano. Scooting closer to her, he stretched the white sweater over their shoulders and exhaled.

"R-Romano?" stuttered Belgium, slightly blushing. Despite the fact that she was here to try and set up the brothers, she still couldn't deny over the years Romano had gotten quite handsome.

"What?" enquired Romano, brow raised.

"Oh, nothing!" she remarked.

"Hmph." grunted Romano. He certainly felt warmer, at least with the sweater and Belgium's body heat. In truth, Lovino had expected to feel electricity between them, considering that he had harbored a crush on Belgium since he was a child. To be frank though, he felt nothing. Well, nothing short of embarrassed because she knew that he was cold. Other than that though, he felt no desire to touch her like he had previously with Feliciano, which he found odd. _When's that idiot going to come back..._wondered Lovino.

"Ve~! I found my wallet! Lets go~!" exclaimed Feliciano. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"Took you long enough!" complained Lovino. Immediately, he took off the sweater and got up.

"Hm? Oh hey, Veneziano! Ready to go?" said Belgium, redressing herself.

"Yeah~!" sufficed Veneziano, curiosity in his eyes

* * *

><p>Getting to the supermarket wasn't that much of a hassle. Generally, Feliciano liked to get his food fresh via shops and air markets, except he doubted Belgium wanted to wait an hour or so for the food to be prepared and then cooked. So they were going to Punto; a large supermarket around the corner from the west end of the Campo Santa Margherita in San Croce. The store had an easy to miss entrance and had been around for years, currently newly improved.<p>

They had received some odd looks, courtesy of Lovino's and Feliciano's entwined hands, though they took it in stride. Lovino had grown accustomed to it; it was something that he was used to, that he dealt with because Feliciano always wanted to hold hands and sooner or later Lovino would cave.

The trio had decided to make Farfalle with Spinach Pesto, seeing as though Feliciano had most of the ingredients required for it. Ironically, they would need to buy scallions and a packet of said Farfalle for the dish. So far, even though they left relatively early they had encountered one problem, it being that the line was freaking huge. _Damn it! This is going to take forever..._ judged Lovino.

"Why don't we just skip?" advised Lovino, peering at the unending line ahead of them.

"No~! That's rude! Besides, it's not that big." reasoned Feliciano.

"Che. And potatoes _don't_taste like shit." argued Lovino, resulting in Feliciano pouting.

"Ludwig's potatoes don't taste _that _bad." defended Feliciano, ensuing a chuckling Lovino.

"I never said that they were the potato bastard's." remarked Lovino, smirking. Feliciano blushed; he had blushed for a number of reasons, the main being that his brother looked _really _good smirking, even if it did bring chills down his spine, which may or may not have been pleasant.

"Ve~! I think the line's moving~!" insisted Feliciano, pulling Lovino further up the line. They were now sixth in line. It wouldn't have been that bad, if it weren't for the fact that the people ahead of them had a stockpile of stuff, mostly visitors. It was really aggravating, if only to Lovino.

"Ve~! Fratello, where's Belgium?" asked Feliciano, noticing that the wheat-haired girl was no longer with them.

"How should I know? I'm not her keeper." scoffed Lovino.

"Do you think she's alright? What if someone kidnapped her? Or-" rambled Feliciano, nervous.

"She's a grown woman. She can take care of herself." vouched Lovino.

"But what if-" babbled Feliciano.

"She's going to be alright. Now calm down." declared Lovino. He squeezed Feliciano's hand in reassurance, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ve~? I guess so..." mumbled Feliciano, blinking back unshed tears.

Beaming, Belgium hid behind the rather large German man a few feet away from her friends. She had gone to use the restroom, but had gotten lost along the way and had only recently returned from her venture. Having been hidden for a few minutes she had heard the bulk of their conversation, finding it to be rather humorous and sweet. _I guess I should get going now..._ reflected Belgium.

"Veneziano! Romano!" approached Belgium.

"Ve~! Belgium! You're alright!" exclaimed Veneziano.

"Where have you been?" consulted Romano.

"I had to use the restroom, but I got lost. I apologize if I troubled you. " atoned Belgium.

"No worries. Just next time, could you tell me or Fratello?" requested Veneziano.

"Of course." appeased Belgium.

"Whatever. Let's get going." concluded Romano. He was glad that she was safe and out of harm's way, and that he hadn't lied to Feliciano. Lovino also thanked the heavens that he hadn't had to go to the restroom, too. In the past, while he was younger, whenever he went into large buildings or stores he had always had to use the restroom, despite not having eaten or drunken anything previously. Usually he was the one to get lost and piss his pants, blaming that bastard Antonio because he was the one that had to make the buildings so damn huge. _Damn those bastards taking so long. At least we're next..._lamented Lovino.

"Looks like we're next in line~!" announced Feliciano, happily.

"Finally!" griped Lovino.

"That's good." acknowledged Belgium.

* * *

><p>The cashier gazed at the trio and smiled politely. They had some idle chit-chat, she having taken an interest in the hazel-eyed Italian seeing as though he had such a way with words and that his younger counterpart seemed to be at ease with just being friends. When they had started to flirt however, the brown-eyed Italian had started to glare at her. Or rather he pouted and started to cling to who she had come to know as Lovino, whining. This led to Lovino trying to pry off Feliciano off his person and a string of curses to leave his lips. In the end, the rather tall girl had stayed behind and apologized on behalf of her friends preceding their departure. Both Lovino along with Feliciano appeared to be having a dispute. <em>That was odd...<em> regarded the brown-haired cashier.

"What the hell is your problem!" Lovino accused., ever-present scowl joined with a harsh glare.

"Ve~? What do you mean, Romano?" challenged Feliciano. He certainly hadn't clung to his brother when he started to shamelessly flirt with that cute cashier. Why would the Italian with the curl to the left side of his head ever do _that_?

"I mean, why the hell wouldn't you get off me! It's not your first time either!" snapped Lovino. OK, so maybe he had, but as in most situations, Feliciano refused to fight, choosing to surrender; glassy eyes looked toward Lovino, crestfallen.

Feliciano's wide eyes bored into Lovino's, tears threatening to cascade, lip quivering. Guilt was something Lovino didn't particularly like; he hadn't meant for Feliciano to cry, it wasn't his intention. He was just irritated and when he was irritated words seemed to spill from his lips without a second thought.

"Look, it's fine. Just stop it with your tears and pouting already." ordered Lovino. Feliciano seemed to be better, smiling and then proceeding to hug him, this time Lovino not minding, at least not as much. Having made amends with the cashier the wavy-haired girl returned to her friends near the exit, taking notice of the brothers hugging so she had lightly coughed into her hand making her presence known.

"Ve~? Belgium?" guessed Feliciano. He let go of his brother to focus on the short-haired girl.

"Hmm?" voiced Lovino,meekly. He was sure that if it were anyone else he probably would've shouted at them by now. Seeing as though he wasn't, he believed that it was because at one point he had what most people would deem 'Puppy love' with the almond-eyed female. At any rate, he had been hugged three times and she had been there to witness it, just about everyone in the supermarket having been there to witness the third. _Stupid, idiot brother... _blamed Lovino, blush dusting his cheeks.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" she appealed, an impish gleam in her green-colored eyes. Romano made a sound of agreement and Veneziano simply smiled.

"OK. Then lets go!" cheered Belgium, handing bags to both Italians.

* * *

><p>The trip back to Veneziano's wasn't too bad, there were people<br>out and about, some tourists-Germans, Americans, and the like. Many of the local residents seemed to accept them, if not reluctantly. Feliciano was glad that everything appeared to be doing so well; in the past some local residents weren't so happy about all the day-trippers. To be fair though, the cruise ships weren't helping the sinking city of Venice.

Currently, Feliciano's arms ached and he was resisting the urge to flat out cry. If Germany could do this, then so could he! Or so he thought. They were halfway to Feliciano's home and the younger Italian was starting to lose his resolve. _How does Germany do this? It's impossible! _mulled over Feliciano.

"Ve~?Romano?" beckoned Feliciano. Impatient hazel-eyes locked onto brown-orbs.

"What?" demanded Lovino.

"Can you please take some bags? My arms are killing me!" begged Feliciano.

Silence met Feliciano's ears, Lovino's eye twitched and he wanted to say 'Do it yourself!' but he refrained from doing so. Instead, he wordlessly took a few bags and took it as a challenge. Like Feliciano, he believed that if Germany could do it, then so could he! _I'll show that macho potato!_ settled the darker-haired Italian.

The green-eyed girl looked at both her friends and sighed. She didn't really understand why they didn't just ask her, she supposed it was male pride or maybe they had just forgotten that she was there and able. Either way, the kindhearted female could only guess that by the time that they got to their destination Romano's arms would be killing him, if they hadn't done so already. At least she was getting farther in her plan, Lovino having taken some bags for Feliciano. Maybe one day they would thank her for her actions, perhaps setting her up with someone she liked. _I probably shouldn't have bought all those extra snacks..._ presumed Belgium.

Ten minutes later they had finally made it to Feliciano's home, passing the elegant decay of the city that it was widely known for. Evidently, Belgium's prediction had been wrong; Lovino's arms weren't killing him, courtesy of the mafia, though he'd be damned before he'd admit it. Unlike Lovino, Feliciano was fussing about having to walk for twenty minutes, mainly due to the fact that he disliked exercise. Belgium being her diligent self didn't really mind the trek to and from the supermarket.

"Do you need some help?" she offered.

"No." Romano declined, setting the bags on the wooden counter-top. His upper arms felt a little sore as did his wrists, though Lovino ignored it as best he could. Romano vaguely wondered when the last time he worked out was, deciding that he would in a few days. _It wasn't that bad..._speculated Lovino.

"Ve~! Fratello, thanks for helping me out earlier!" praised Feliciano, setting what little he had carried on the counter-top. Lovino blushed; he had always wanted to be praised by younger brother, becoming resentful when Feliciano blabbered on about how amazing and oh so incredible the potato head was.

"It was nothing, really." brushed off Lovino. To be honest, he had really liked it when Feliciano thanked him, but he refused to let the other know, so Lovino snubbed him.

"Oh,really? But to carry six bags must mean that you're strong. Right?" disagreed Belgium. She knew that Lovino loved receiving praise, though always wanting to be praised by his dear brother most of all, and this could only work in her favor so...

"Yeah~! Fratello must be really strong to carry all those bags!" agreed Feliciano. Lovino's light blush at the indirect compliment was proof enough for Belgium, her smile that of Cheshire cat.

"Whatever you say." opposed Lovino, face flushed. After taking out the necessary ingredients,pans,and the food processor, Lovino preheated the oven 176.67 C (350 F), before he placed the almonds on the cookie sheet to toast on the center rack, then setting the timer to seven minutes. Belgium and Veneziano both sat on the white counter island chairs staring intently at the older Italian, Belgium because she didn't know how to cook the Farfalle with Spinach Pesto and Feliciano due to now wanting to get on his brother's bad side.

"Veneziano?" called the darker-haired Italian, washing the spinach in lukewarm water.

"Ve~?" answered the younger Italian, smiling. Feliciano always loved to watch Lovino cook, he always seemed to be at ease.

"Get a small saucepan, 3 tbsp of butter, scallions, and some garlic." commanded Lovino, removing the stems. Belgium watched as he blotted the leaves dry prior to snipping them into 2.54 cm (1-in) pieces only to set them aside. Feliciano waited until the butter melted on low heat preceding to adding said scallions and garlic.

"Is there anything I can do?" requested Belgium.

"No." regarded Romano, now taking out the almonds and setting them down to cool.

"We're fine!" concluded Veneziano.

"OK." chimed Belgium.

Like earlier, she started to notice the room. Instead of black, white marble rested below her feet. Four white marble counter-tops with wooden bases were positioned in front of her, another five appeared to be vertical the fifth counter-top, a metallic sink being in the middle, stove to the left of the sink, five off-white cabinets a meter atop the counters. To the left of the stove, somewhere between two and three meters away,two ovens sat front in center of a wooden wall unit, floor lamp to the right. A refrigerator blended in with the its wooden surroundings, Belgium just being able to tell by two protruding handles. _The kitchen looks fairly modern... _observed Belgium, now focusing on the five beams above the counters, then the beige walls with the white ceiling.

"-put the scallion-garlic stuff in the food processor with the spinach, parsley, olive oil, and the salt and pepper. Don't forget to run it nonstop for thirty seconds. Don't screw it up!" warned Lovino. In the time that Belgium had been inspecting the room, Lovino had chopped the almonds via food processor, Feliciano mixed everything up, and now they just had to cook the pasta. To sum it up, everything was going pretty well. Lovino was bossing Feliciano around in his own kitchen and the latter had yet to whine or fuss. Which was odd, but Lovino could get used to it.

"Ow!" wailed Feliciano. Spoke too soon.

"What?" responded Lovino, turning to check on his brother.

"I wanted to try some the paste but it cut me! I'm bleeding! " cried Feliciano. Lovino paled, there seemed to be a lot of blood. _Shit..._perceived Lovino.

"Idiot! Why the hell was your damn finger so close the blade!" fumed Lovino, rushing to get paper towels. Belgium felt her blood run cold, her sisterly senses on high alert.

"F-Fratello!" whimpered Feliciano. Darting back to Feliciano, Lovino began to apply pressure to where he assumed the cut was, ensuing a weeping Feliciano trying flail his arms.

"Dammit, stop!" retorted Lovino, pinning Feliciano's arm down while simultaneously adding more pressure to the cut.

"Ow! It hurts!" whined Feliciano.

"What the hell do you expect! Stay still so I can stop the bleeding!" snapped Lovino.

At the mention of blood, Feliciano quieted and ceased movement. He had a terrible fear of it, among other things, so he had been directing his attention to Lovino. The same Lovino that looked kind of worried, which in turn made Feliciano very happy.

"Hmm." murmured Lovino, checking the cut. It didn't look that big for something that bled so much.

"Is he alright?" questioned Belgium, voice distant.

"Yeah...It doesn't look like he needs stitches." replied Romano, somewhat less concerned. He still needed to get the peroxide, Vaseline, and a bandage.

Belgium exhaled, relieved. _Even if the situation was bad, it brought them closer together. I think..._ she couldn't help but muse.

"Look, can you look after things for a minute? I need to get something..." explained Romano, leaving.

"Ve~! Fratello! Please don't leave me!" protested Feliciano, gripping the crimson dress shirt, halting Lovino's movements.

"Get off. I need to get peroxide to make sure you don't get a damn infection. Even if you are a country you need to be careful..." lectured Lovino, surprisingly. Some blood rushed toward Feliciano's cheeks and he pouted, looking rather cute; Lovino sighed. _Stupid baby face..._viewed Lovino, blush now finding its way toward his cheeks.

"I promise I'll be back soon. Now let go." urged Lovino.

"...Fine." agreed Feliciano, albeit hesitantly. Seconds later, Feliciano could still feel where hands seemed to linger, his ears burning.

"Are you OK?" implored Belgium, nearing Veneziano.

"Ve~? Ah, yeah. I should check on the pasta..." answered Veneziano, heading to the stove in a daze.

"You sure? You shouldn't be cooking, Romano would be upset." dissuaded Belgium.

"But I don't want the pasta to get overcooked." excused Veneziano, setting half a cup of pasta water aside, before draining the pasta with a colander, then transferring it to another bowl with one tbsp of softened butter, tossing it. _I' m glad he's alright..._hummed Belgium.

"Dammit, Feliciano! What the hell do you think your doing?" admonished Lovino, making his appearance known. Belgium and Veneziano both jumped, the later uttering a 'Ve~!' beforehand.

"Fratello! You're back~!" reacted Feliciano, glomping his brother. During this process, Lovino's hold on the peroxide, Vaseline, and the bandage slipped, as did a few curses.

"Tch." grumbled Lovino, now picking up said items. Belgium lightly laughed, having returned to her spot on the white isle chair. _How many times is that idiot going to do that?_questioned Lovino, secretly liking it.

"Ve~? Fratello, what kind of cheese do you want to use?" asked Feliciano, trying to help Lovino.

"Idiot. You shouldn't be cooking, you could've made your cut worse!"criticized Lovino.

"So? You got the peroxide, so I'd be alright!" responded Feliciano.

"Hmph. What if I didn't? You'd get an infection." countered Lovino, slightly glaring. _I'd probably end up having going back to that supermarket to make sure you'd be fine..._considered Lovino.

"But Fratello would help me and make it all better!" stated Feliciano as if were the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps it was.

"Che. You're just lucky that you have peroxide." wrote off Lovino, bringing Feliciano to the sink. Pouring the peroxide on Feliciano's cut led to some cries, but that was to be expected. To help Feliciano deal with it, Lovino had let him squeeze his hand until the pain went away. Even after Lovino had applied the Vaseline, Feliciano had yet to release his hand.

"Lovino? How did you know what to do when I cut myself?" probed Feliciano, hand still holding Lovino's. A soft hand paused briefly, hazel eyes staring intently for moment at brown pools before resuming.

"After so many years of dealing with the mafia...I had to learn how to heal my own injuries. I had to learn how to take care of myself." answered Lovino, lost in thought. Feliciano's eyes widened, Belgium looking away in shame at this intake of information, knowing the gist of what he went through via Spain. _Those bastards screwing with the economy, dragging me into their messes... _thought Lovino, remembering all the bruises, broken bones, and things that would have killed him, had he not been a personification.

There wasn't anything that Feliciano could say. He had already known that mafia was bothering Lovino, yet he assumed by the tough guy front that Lovino put out that he could handle it. Besides, there wasn't anything that he could really do, not by himself. Because he seemed to lack the words, Feliciano let his actions take their place; he gently hugged Lovino, which was more or less a _Fratello, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, that I still can't help you... _brooded Feliciano, hoping the silent message got through.

Almond eyes looked to the floor, deep in thought; the wheat-haired girl wasn't sure what to do or how to act-one of her friends, a dear friend, had shed some light on something that he himself so rarely talked about, although his confession was not to her, but to his brother. To be honest, she had already known about the mafia through Spain, though that was only the result of much pleading and general nosiness. Belgium was sure that Spain had only said what little he did due to her being one of his favorites along with Lovino, said Italian with the ahoge to the right side of his head also being the reason that Spain had said so little in the first place. Resisting the urge to comfort and coddle Romano, Belgium just sat silently, aware that it wasn't her who was suppose to be there for Romano, that it was Veneziano. _Lovino..._ moped Belgium, silently excusing herself

.

"Fratello, grazie." thanked Feliciano, letting go of Lovino.

"Just be more careful." commented Lovino, applying a bandage with a picture of a cat on it. He inspected it once more, before softly touching it.

"Ve~? Fratello, my finger still hurts." mentioned Feliciano.

"So? What do you expect me to do?" said Lovino.

"Lovi, could you please kiss it better?" questioned Feliciano, noticing that Belgium had left.

"What the hell kind of question is that!" responded Lovino, blushing back to his old self.

"Please, Fratello~!" asked Feliciano, now pouting.

"Why don't you get someone else to do it!" stammered Lovino, wondering where the hell the green-eyed girl had gone.

"But I don't _want _someone else to. I want you to, Fratello." pointed out Feliciano.

"... Fine." muttered Lovino. He brought his lips to Feliciano's bandaged finger and gently placed a kiss on it.

"There. Better?" questioned Lovino, crossing his arms blushing.

"Nope. I think I need another one." subtly requested Feliciano, heart racing.

"Again? Hmm." obeyed Lovino. Again, he brought his lips to Feliciano's bandaged finger and pecked it once more.

"Fratello, that was the wrong place." corrected Feliciano, directing toward his lips. Lovino's eyes widened as a blush crept to his ears, complying, soon realizing that on some level he wanted it.

Resting his hands on Feliciano's lower-back, the latter's arms anchored at his neck, Lovino leaned in. Slowly they eased their faces closer together, looking into each others eyes, gazes then dropping to rosette lips, smiles welcoming, eyes instinctively shutting. Gently they brushed their lips together, mouths slightly parted, both relaxed, enjoying the sparks that accompanied them, as well as the hints of tongue. Their kiss ended not too soon after it started, the duo just watching each other, wondering if the other regretted the previous action.

A ghost of a smile from Lovino was all it took for a broad grin to make its way to Feliciano,  
>much more noticeable than the former's. Testing new grounds, Feliciano decided to kiss Lovino, softly at first, running his tongue over the latter's lips slowly, alternating between sucking on the bottom lip then the upper shortly afterward, Lovino taking over after a while. Soon enough they parted, without regrets, lips thinly glazed with saliva, hearts beating rapidly, with the two embracing. Feliciano's head leaned against Lovino's shoulder, humming in satisfaction, Lovino licking his lips briefly, kissing the top of Feliciano's head while breathing in his scent. Eventually, Feliciano pulled away, chancing a glance at the hazel-eyed male with a hint of a smirk.<p>

"What's with the smirk?" asked Lovino, curious as to why his new-found brother turned romantic interest was now smirking.

"Ve~! It's nothing,really!" avoided Feliciano.

" 'Nothing really' my ass! What the hell do you have to be smug about? " doubted Lovino.

"It's just that this means that you like me more than Belgium or Japan, right?" assumed Feliciano. _Or big brother Spain..._added Feliciano in his head.

"Hmph. Of course I do-I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." affirmed Lovino, back resting against the counter.

"Ve~! See? That's why I'm happy!" explained Feliciano,hugging Lovino. He seemed to be eying the paste that had yet to be finished, still in need of some sort of cheese.

"Which cheese are you going to use?" questioned Lovino, following Feliciano's line of sight.

"It's a surprise!" exclaimed Feliciano, ushering Lovino out.

Lovino headed down the hall toward the living room, seeing Belgium propped on the large white couch, eyes closed. At first, he had thought that she fell asleep, noticing that her right index finger and thumb seemed to be twirling the tail of her green headband afterward. He sighed, recounting what he had said earlier about the mafia, glad that he hadn't said his other thoughts aloud. Quietly, the dark-haired Italian neared the white sweater over green-dress wearing girl, avoiding the low-glass table with golden legs, ready to apologize. Green-eyes opened, searching for something, anything to be wrong, smiling once she had found none.

"You look better." stated Belgium, elevated.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry if I made you get worried..." drifted off Lovino,  
>attempting to apologize. The almond-eyed girl simpered, peeking at his lips, noting that they appeared to be slightly wet, his cheeks red. The only possible explanation for said wet lips could only be that <em>Finally! <em>internally cheered Belgium, knowing that Romano rarely licked his lips.

"It's alright. So...you had a glass of water?" asked Belgium, holding  
>back a snicker.<p>

"Eh?" sounded Romano, confused.

"You know, the water that you had. It's reason why your lips are wet. Right?" she continued, eyes playful.

"Um, yeah! That's why they're wet..." lied Romano, his smile deceiving.

"Hmm... If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were nervous." teased Belgium, smirking.

"W-what? Of course I'm not!" stuttered Lovino, face resembling that of a tomato.

"Whatever you say." lightly laughed the green-eyed girl.

"It's true!" argued the hazel-eyed male.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know who made that or when it was made?" prompted Belgium, pointing to the shelf to the left of the fireplace, grin still present. One of her favorite past times had always been teasing Romano, and she doubted that it would ever change.

"How am I suppose to know? It's not mine." inspected Lovino, antique in hand,glad that the topic had changed. The backdrop was black, a woman in profile, center view, with golden brown locks passing her shoulders, wearing a grayish-blue dress with a white corset, and above the corset was a necklace with a blue charm, floral in design.

"I guess you're right." admitted Belgium, glancing at the dish as Lovino put it away, smile still tugging at her lips.

"Ve~! Fratello! Belgium! I finished the dish!" called Feliciano, entering the room.

"You did? That's wonderful!" voiced Belgium. Feliciano's food was always restaurant quality, if not better, which was a blessing for Belgium since she loved food gourmet.

"Duh. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. Idiot." answered Lovino, brow raised. Just because he and Feliciano kissed didn't mean that he'd stop calling him an idiot; Romano would continue to be Romano and Veneziano Veneziano, regardless of their relationship.

"Yeah. Come on~!" lead Feliciano, turning into the dining room. Much to Lovino's embarrassment Feliciano held his hand, Belgium blatantly staring for a moment before giggling to herself. He didn't so much mind that Feliciano was holding his hand, it was only natural considering that they were together, or something along those lines, but doing it in front of someone else...

"Ah." breathed Belgium. It was beautiful; a crimson rug lay beneath a small, nonetheless elegant wooden table, glass vases on either side, three place mats set as well as glasses filled with red wine, and a delectable white pan filled with bow tie pasta that smelled delicious.

"Ve~! Lets eat~!" instructed Feliciano, after praying. The brunette sat across from the hazel-eyed man, Belgium on his right, who was eagerly eating, his smile still in place.

"Mmm... this is delicious,Veneziano!" marveled Belgium.

"Thank you, Belgium! I used some of my favorite cheeses!" appreciated Veneziano.

"You did? Which ones?" asked Belgium, curiously. _This tastes like Parmigiano and Rom-_evaluated the darker-haired male, who knew his cheeses.

"Parmigiano and Romano~!" answered Veneziano, cutting off Romano's train of thought.

"Feliciano!" complained Lovino blushing while Belgium laughed.

* * *

><p>Translation(s):<p>

1)Fratello-Brother

2)Grazie-Thank you

Author's Note(s):

1)I hope I made everyone in character-I should have, I did tons research!

2)Incest is allowed in Belgium as long as both parties are consenting adults.

3)Please, if there is anything I could improve upon let me know.

4)I hope you enjoyed that enjoyed my story.

5)Lastly, thank you for reading.


End file.
